Photography has been around for many years. A problem associated with photography is oftentimes many people do not want to have their picture taken. For example, many celebrities do not want their picture taken or pictures of their companion's or relative's taken because they feel it is an invasion of their privacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,208, issued on Feb. 26, 2002, discloses a device for preventing detection of a traffic violation. This device uses an ultraviolet laser emitter to interfere with an automatic camera used to photograph traffic violations. The ultraviolet laser emitter works by hindering the ability of a radar device from accurately measuring the speed of a vehicle. Accordingly, an accurate picture cannot be taken. However, there is some concern to whether it is lawful to interfere with the operation of the radar detection unit and automatic camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,163, issued on Aug. 30, 2005, discloses a device for preventing a photographic image from being taken. The device includes a triggering mechanism that generates a signal when a light signal indicative of a camera flash is detected. In addition, the device includes a flash unit that is coupled to the triggering mechanism which generates a counteracting flash after receiving a signal generated by the triggering mechanism. As such, generating a counteracting flash a very short time after detecting the flash, the device saturates an area of the camera's image field during the camera's exposure period to obscure the image in that area. However, there is some concern that an attempt to prevent one's picture from being taken by generating a counteracting flash may not be effective in the midst of high speed cameras.
Thus, there is a need to effectively deter, discourage, and inhibit persons with access to high speed cameras and video recorders from taking unwanted pictures and capturing video streams of individuals who desire to maintain their privacy. The present invention addresses such a need.